


Tea, Earl Grey, Hot

by SassySnowperson



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: EADrabble, Gen, Jean-Luc Picard/Tea Earl Grey Hot - the real OTP, tea makes everything better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28663086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassySnowperson/pseuds/SassySnowperson
Summary: This was written for Birthday Bash, a goofy fic exchange with a minimum of 69 words (nice).
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	Tea, Earl Grey, Hot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chickolascage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickolascage/gifts).



> This was written for Birthday Bash, a goofy fic exchange with a minimum of 69 words (nice).

Picard was so tired his eyes ached. He lifted his mug out of the replicator and inhaled deeply as the bergamot scented steam wafted upward. 

Temporal causality loops. Alternate realities. Politics. The pending threat of Borg assimilation. Q. 

All these impossible things were his responsibility. Disasters untold lurked if he made the slightest misstep.

But this: tea, earl grey, hot. It made sense. Picard drank deeply, and let go.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try my hand at hitting the minimum, but I take my tea seriously, and a surprising amount of Earnest Tea Feelings snuck in. Also, a surprising amount of Picard feelings. Poor guy has been through a lot.


End file.
